


Sleep

by shortcircuitify



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcircuitify/pseuds/shortcircuitify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitama just needs more sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Dwyer's parents: Azura & Jakob  
> Mitama's parents: Orochi & Azama

 

She felt a nudge on her shoulder, and cuddled further into the warm mass beside her. A grumble escaped her throat.

"Mitama," a soft voice whispered in her ear, "We have to wake up."

She frowned, refusing to open her eyes, and stretched herself over the body beneath her, whacking her sleeping companion in the face with one of her outstretched arms. She heard a grunt, and then a huff of laughter.

"Nothing has to be / The volcano is sleepy / Do not interrupt," she replied, voice still raspy and laced with the sleep she craved so much. If only…

"Azama won't be pleased," Dwyer replied, and she leaned on her elbow so she could look down into his face. Why was he so handsome, again? He smiled lazily up at her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "We have people to heal."

She had the most amazing eyes when she was upset, Dwyer mused as Mitama's face contorted into rage at the idea of having to get up before noon – the stars in them simply sparkled whenever he accidentally (or not so accidentally) woke her up.

She almost snarled, "He has Sakura to help him!" She flopped down onto his chest, exhausted from all the strain of lifting herself up, "Pleaaase?"

Now how could he say not to a voice like that? He blew out a long breath – his father wouldn't be pleased, for one. And the earlier they finished their work, he mused, the sooner they could return to bed.

He ran his hand up and down her side, reveling in the shiver he felt run through her, "C'mon, we can do this."

She looked back up at him, and he looked down into her eyes. There was an adorable blush dusting her cheeks, and all of sudden she looked nervous – he had rarely, if ever, seen her look so flustered.

And then she was burying her face into his neck, and he felt her give him a gentle kiss on that spot she _knew_ he loved. He felt heat flood his cheeks. He moved his hand to her hip, rubbing in smooth circles.

Her nose lightly tickled his skin and her breath was hot. Oh, the things she did to him.

"We stayed up all night / Doing everything but sleep / We deserve to now."

Now his face probably looked like a tomato – they were in bed for the first time together, no clothes between them, and she still found ways to make him blush. He tried looking down at her face, but it was still buried in the crook of his neck, and from the steadying of her breaths, he knew she was already on her way back to sleep.

Well, her body was so warm and soft against his, who was he to refuse her five more minutes?


End file.
